How Do You Want To Play?
by ChiakiAngel
Summary: Michelangelo and Donatello are captured by Stockman and buried. They must solve riddles to keep the other alive. How long can they last before they break? Will their brothers be able to save them in time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Well, I decided I wanted to try this challenge too. Don't be too surprised if "Experiment" is on hold for now. :D

"_Only thing each of you has to decide is how you want to die"_

-The Iceman

**

* * *

**

A screen flashes on, startling the young turtle awake. He brought his hands up, covering his eyes, trying to block out the light.

"You may want to pay attention, Michelangelo. It could be the difference between living or dying."

Mikey's eyes snapped back up to the screen, wide. "Stockman…?"

The man's lips curled into a sneer. "Yes. And you and your brother are going to help me in a little experiment."

"Experiment? With what!" Mikey narrowed his eyes. Stockman had his brother as well. But which brother?

"I want to test how your minds work. Are you as smart as your brainy brother Donatello?"

Mikey blinked, utterly confused. He knew how smart he was… and he knew he didn't have the intelligence that his brother Don did. Don was just gifted.

"And you better hope that you are. It'll be the only thing that saves you. Now if you can figure this out, I'll let you see your brother. Pay attention. You have one minute to read, five to think, and thirty seconds to answer. A wrong answer will put your brother at risk. Have fun."

Stockman's face disappeared and a riddle appeared on the screen.

_A family lived in a round house. There was a father, chef, grandma, grandpa and three kids. They heard the children scream. The father and chef said they were in the kitchen using sharp knives. The grandpa said he was reading the newspaper and the grandma said she was in the corner knitting. Who killed the children?_

Mikey read it over quickly, his brows creasing in thought. He'd heard this one before, but where? He closed his eyes trying to think. Time passed quickly, and soon, Stockman's face popped up once more. "Thirty seconds, Turtle. Answer."

A small grin crossed Mikey's face. "Easy. The grandma did. There's no corners in a round house."

Baxter Stockman's face lit up in glee. "They're easy now turtle, but they wont be for long. As promised, here is your brother."

The screen went black for a moment, before a dim light lit up before showing his older brother.

**

* * *

**

"Mikey!" Don's eyes flew wide in surprise. Stockman had gotten his baby brother? "We'll get out of here Mikey. I promise."

He saw his brother's frown, before he heard his voice. _"Where are we Don…?"_

Donatello bit his lip, frowning. "Stockman… he buried us Mike."

"_Buried…? You're kidding, right?" _There was distinct fear in his brother's voice. He wanted to say that 'yes', he _was _kidding. But it wasn't true. "No Mike. I'm not."

There was silence for a moment, before Mikey took a breath. _"Where are you Don? Are we close?"_

"I don't know. We have to play Stockman's game, but we'll get out Mike. Don't you worry." He had to give him hope. Mikey without hope wasn't a normal occurrence.

"_Don…" _Despair. That's all he heard. He frowned before it continued. _"I'm not as smart as you… what if I screw up?"_

How could Mike think like that? "You _won't _screw up Mike. We can do it."

The screen crackled before it split, showing both Mikey and Stockman.

"Have you turtles enjoyed your time together?"

Donatello growled. "What're you planning?"

"I'm merely conducting an experiment. Now would you like to hear the rules of the game?" He laughed.

"_A game…? This isn't a game."_ Mikey sounds angry. Good. He'll be able to keep his spirits up.

"Oh, but I disagree turtles. There are two choices. You live. Or you die. How you play the game, determines which one is chosen. So… how do you want to play?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow, I didn't expect that kind of response. Thanks so much guys! :D

"_You have a choice. Live or die. Every breath is a choice. Every minute is a choice. To be or not to be."_

- Chuck Palahniuk

* * *

Four hours.

That's how long had passed since their younger brothers had gone to the junkyard to collect some spare parts.

Four hours too long.

"Raph, stop pacing." Leo frowned, his eyes creased in thought.

"Are ya sayin' ya ain't worried 'Fearless'? Or do ya jus' not care?" Raphael growled, his amber eyes narrowing at his immediate older brother.

Leonardo shook his head. "I didn't say that Raph… I just think that we need to think this out. We need to come-"

"Shut up." Raph growled, cutting Leo off. "What we _need _ta be doin', is lookin' fer our bros. An' if ya don' wanna do that, then I'll do it ma'self."

Raphael turned and quickly headed towards the doors. His hands fingered the hilt of his sai as he walked. If his brothers were hurt in any way whatsoever, the one who'd hurt them, would pay.

"Raph, wait up!" Leonardo let out a sigh, quickly following after his brother. "I really think it would be better to plan this out… they could have just gotten side tracked."

"An' if they were', we'll yell at 'em when we bring 'em home." Raph glared, turning back around and heading once more towards the exit.

Leonardo nodded, he couldn't help but agree. He was extremely worried, but his position as leader made it so he couldn't just rush into things.

"Fine, we'll go. But you aren't leaving without me. We'll look for our brothers together." Leo managed a slight grin.

Raphael snorted. "Yer corny, ya know that."

He chuckled as his brother gave him an annoyed look. "But yeah, we will. An' we'll find 'em an' bring 'em home too. Now let's get goin' already."

Raph typed in the code, and stepped back as the door slid open.

* * *

Leonardo quickly ran across the tops of the buildings, making sure to keep to the shadowed areas. It may be dark, but you could never be too careful.

"Come on Leo, we're almost there." Raphael took another leap, landing on the next building, and quickly took the lead from his brother. The quicker they were able to find there brothers, the quicker he could beat some sense into them.

They should really know not to stay out so long. What happened to Leo the one time was enough to have everyone on edge. If anyone was gone longer than three, they had to call.

Even _he _listened to that, though grudgingly, but nonetheless, he still _listened_.

"Come on Raph, we're almost there." Leo smirked as he repeated his brother's words, breaking him out of his thoughts. Yes, he was worried as well, but right now, they couldn't dwell on it. Finding them was priority, and _if _they weren't found, _then _he'd worry.

Raphael shook his head, easily catching up to Leo, and they both landed silently on the ground in front of the junkyard fence. It was eerily silent, which bothered them.

No matter how quiet Mikey tried to be, he still made noise. But… there was nothing.

"Let's go." Leo shook off the slight shock first, and headed inside. He hoped that Don had just gotten annoyed with Mikey, and gotten him to be quiet.

Raphael followed soon after, looking around Don's usual junk search piles. Still… nothing.

* * *

Stockman looked over the two on the screen in front of him, sick glee coursing through him. He could put the intelligence of these turtles to the test.

"Listen closely turtles. A riddle will be given every five minutes. You only have a limited amount of air in your little containers, but, if the riddle is answered correctly, you will supply air for your brother." Stockman's face creased into a smirk at the looks on the turtle's faces.

Mikey's eyes were wide, fearful. Did that mean if he screwed up, Donnie would suffer?

"_You can do it Mike."_ There was a small smile on Don's face, meant to offer comfort.

Mikey lightly shook his head, but it snapped back to attention as Stockman continued.

"On the other hand, if you answer incorrectly, no air will be given, and your brother will suffer the consequences. Can you live with that on your shoulders? Or will you break under the pressure?"

Donatello's face on the screen showed disgust. He didn't like this _game _that Stockman was playing. Their lives weren't toys.

"Here's another riddle. This time, for you Donatello. Answer it correctly, and your brother Michelangelo will receive more air as promised. Work quickly."

Stockman's face disappeared, along with Mikey's, before another riddle appeared:

_You're in a mansion and the power is out. You see a blue door and a red door. You pick one. Now you see a purple door and an orange door. You pick one again. Now you see a door with a golden handle and a door with a silver handle. You pick one. You finally come to some signs on three doors. One says "Death from drowning," another says "Death from machine guns," and the last one says "Death from electric chair." Then you see a big sign off to the side that says "Or stay in the mansion and starve to death." What do you choose and still live?_

Donatello frowned, reading the riddle over, before he let a slight smirk cross his face. That was easy.

Five minutes passed, as previously promised, and Stockman's face appeared once more. "What's the answer turtle?"

* * *

**So, will Don get it right? :D Let me know in the reviews if you know the answer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Wow, the response was quite amazing in the previous chapter, and you just had me wanting to write another one! You guys are just amazing! Thanks so much for all of the feedback! :D

_No one can confidently say that he will still be living tomorrow._

-Euripides

* * *

Leonardo walked towards the junk yard, his eyes searching. Still nothing. There was no sign of his brothers having been here. Had they just missed them? A dark feeling slowly began to set in his stomach. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't place it.

"Raph, have you found anything?"

Silence.

"Raph!" Leo whirled around, his eyes trailing around, looking for his brother.

"What is it 'Fearless'?"

The voice from behind him had Leo jumping, and he turned wide eyes to his brother. "How did you…?" Shaking off his shock, Leo composed himself before speaking once more. "Did you find anything?"

Raphael was tempted to laugh at his brother's reaction, but right now wasn't really the time. "Yeah… an' it ain't good Leo."

He held up a broken skateboard. A green one with twin orange stripes going down the middle. It was cleanly snapped in half.

"That's Mikey's…" Leo took one half of the board, his eyes darkening in worry. "Where did you find this?"

Raph frowned, holding up a small piece of paper. "This was left with it. That's all that was left. It was over by the old shed house."

Taking a hold of the paper, Leo read over it:

_You Will Lose If You Just Stand and Stare_

_Take The Time and Take Care_

_Their Lives Are Forfeit in the Game_

_And You Will Soon End Up the Same_

_On Time if You Arrive_

_They May Just be Alive_

Leonardo frowned as he read over the paper. It made no sense. The only part he could see was that someone had their brothers. His fist clenched. "Raph, it's time to go."

Raphael's eyes were narrowed as he fingered his sai. "Yeah, an' as soon as I get a hold of whoever took 'em…" His voice came out in a low dangerous growl. "They'll wish they never did."

Leo eyed the paper once more, flipping it over.

'_Vjg Hktuv Enwg Nkgu Kp Vjg Yjggn qh vjg Dgikppkpi'_

_~Two Too Far_

"Two too far…?" Leo questioned, his frown deepening.

"Leo." Raph gave his brother an impatient look. "Let's go."

"Yeah…" Leo stuffed the paper into a compartment on his belt, before heading back towards the lair. Their were some things they needed to grab before going on an all night search.

_

* * *

_

"Death by electric chair, the power is out, indicating that the chair would have no power to run." Donatello gave Stockman a steady look, his face unchanging. This man had them going along with his game, if only for the fact that they had no choice.

Stockman chuckled. "Very good Donatello, as promised, Michelangelo will be given the air. "I'll leave you two for five minutes before the next riddle." The screen went blank before it flickered to life once more, showing the younger turtle's face.

"Are you alright Mikey?" Don frowned, concern taking over for his younger brother.

Mikey nodded, a slight smile in place. _"I'm fine Donnie… but it's going to be my turn next… isn't it?"_

"If he's going to make us take turns, then I believe so." He wanted to growl in anger at Stockman when he saw his brother's shaken look.

"_What if I can't do it Don…? If it was just me, it wouldn't matter…"_

"It would so matter." Don snapped. He watched as his younger brother turned shocked eyes up him. "Don't you dare think it wouldn't matter if it was just you down here. I trust you Mikey, because you're my brother. You won't screw up. Just think them through, and you'll do fine." He game a small smile, offering comfort once more.

"_S-sorry Don… you're right." _The smile was back on Mikey's face, and Don let out another one of his own.

"Of course I'm right. When am I not?" Lot's of times… but Mikey seemed to think that he wasn't, so he would use that to his advantage.

"_Right." _Mikey nodded, smiling brightly. "_I'll do it Don._"

"I know you will Mike." Donatello leaned back a little as the screen flashed once more, showing Stockman again.

"I hope you turtles enjoyed your time together, but now, I must separate you once more. What a pity." He was finding great amusement in this, it was obvious by the smirk on his face. The screen went dark, plunging Don into blackness once more.

* * *

"Ah, Michelangelo, how are you doing?" The voice echoed through his enclosure, and Mikey winced at the sound. He looked up at the screen, taking a breath and calming himself. "What do you get out of this?"

"Ah, questions questions. Don't waste your time with those. As you talk, your brother loses precious air. So, shall we get straight to the riddle?"

Mikey bit his lip, preventing himself from speaking out, and he just nodded. He wanted to growl at the satisfied smirk that cross Stockman's lips.

"Can you answer this Michelangelo, or will you fail and cause the suffering of your brother?"

Michelangelo's breath hitched as he thought of that. No. Don had said that he could do it. He would believe that he could. His eyes snapped to the screen as the riddle appeared:

_This thing all things devours: Birds, beasts, trees, flowers; gnaws iron, bites steel; grinds hard stones to dust; slays kings, ruins towns and beats high mountains down. What is it?_

Mikey blinked as he read over the clue, his eyes widening in relief as he realized he knew the answer. It had been in the Batman comic he'd read earlier that week. And Leo said his comics were rotting his mind? Ha, it had just saved Don's life.

He jumped from his thoughts as the screen came to life once more. "Do you have the answer turtle?"

Mikey grinned. "Of course. It's Time."

Stockman smirked. "Are you certain?"

The grin on Mikey's face wavered. Was he sure…?

* * *

**Well, is Mikey right, or is he wrong? Will he change his mind? And what of Leo's clue? What does it mean? All answers in the next chapter! :D I think I'm having more fun writing this, then you guys are reading it! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Wow, I'm just amazed by the response to this. Thanks a lot you guys, you have no idea how much I appreciate it! :D

"_There is no greater love than this. There is no greater gift that can ever be given. To be willing to die, so another might live - there is no greater lover than this."_

* * *

"Leo…what was on that paper?" Raphael looked up from his place at the weapon rack. He grabbed some of the smaller throwing weapons, shuriken being his favourite.

"It was just a bunch of random letters… but there was a clue as well. Two too far." Leonardo placed the piece of paper down on the table beside the broken skateboard they'd brought home. He read the clue over once more.

'_Vjg Hktuv Enwg Nkgu Kp Vjg Yjggn qh vjg Dgikppkpi'_

_~Two Too Far_

Raphael came up behind his older brother, reading the clue over. "The shell does that even mean?" He didn't like how whoever this person was, was playing this like a game. He let out a dark growl. Their lives were _not _games.

Leo frowned as read the clue over again and again. What did it mean?

Looking over the jumble of letters, he growled at himself as he saw it. "They're 'two too far'. As in, the letters are two letters too far. 'V' should be 'T', 'I' should be 'H', and so on."

He grabbed on to a pen and started to write out the clue.

_The First Clue Lies In The Wheel of the Beginning._

Leonardo frowned at the now revealed clue. The wheel of the beginning. He glanced over at Mikey's skateboard. The wheel of the beginning…

This had all started when they'd found the clue next to his brother's skateboard. It was possible. He grabbed on to the skateboard, looking closely at the wheels. There was a small engraving, and he narrowed his eyes.

_The next clue lies within New York's lined ocean._

"Lined ocean…?"

Raphael frowned at the words. "What's with these clues?" He clenched his hands around his sai. "Let's just go Leo. We have to find 'em."

"Yeah…" Leo nodded, writing down the clue before placing it in another compartment on his belt. "Let's go."

* * *

"Are you sure about your answer Michelangelo? If you're wrong, your brother is the one who will suffer. You will feel no pain, so it's alright, isn't it?" Stockman smirked darkly at the indecision that passed across the turtle's face.

Mikey bit his lip, his eyes wide as he thought it over. Don believed in him, but if he didn't believe in himself, how did that even help? What if he changed it, and the first answer was right?

"Time's over turtle."

His eyes snapped up to the screen, wide in fear. "No…" What if he'd been wrong?

"You're right this time, and as promised, your brother will get the air. I'll leave you to chat for a moment." He chuckled darkly and then the screen flashed off, before showing the face of his brother.

"_You did it Mikey." _Donatello had a smile on his face. _"See? I knew you could do it."_

"But that was an easy riddle Don… I don't think I can keep getting these. They might get too hard… I don't know what I'll do if you die because of me…" Mikey turned his eyes to the side, a terrified look poorly hidden.

"_Don't even think like that!" _Don snapped, his eyes fierce. _"I trust you completely Mikey. If you make a mistake, it's okay. Don't let the pressure get to you. I can live without a little bit of air, we're trained ninja Mike. Remember the Triceraton ship? How long we survived without any air at all?"_

Mikey blinked, thinking back to that moment. "Yeah. I remember…"

"_Exactly. If it absolutely comes down to it, I won't let my death be on your conscience. It won't be Mikey, because you won't screw up. Okay?" _

Don was smiling. How did he do that? Why wasn't he scared of the possibility of him screwing up? Mikey sighed, knowing it was because Don trusted him too much.

The screen flashed on once more, showing the face that was now quite familiar.

"Donatello, are you ready for the next clue?"

Don snorted. Like he had a choice. He growled as he was cut off from his brother.

"I'll make you a deal turtle." Stockman had a small smirk in place, and Don felt uneasy.

"What is it?" He didn't trust this man's motives at all. He never knew what he was going to do next. What had him wearing that look?

"Abandon him. And you will live."

Donatello blinked in shock at the offer, not quite understanding it. "Excuse me…?"

Stockman's smirk widened even further. "Abandon your brother, and I'll let you live. There will be no questions asked, and he'll never be informed."

"You're disgusting." Don glared, his face twitching in disgust. "I would _never _abandon my own brother. Not to someone like you, not ever."

Shaking his head, Stockman's smile never left. "You say that now, but soon enough, you'll cave."

"No, I won't." He couldn't believe that Stockman would even _suggest _that!

"As you won't take the offer, I'll have to give you the next riddle. Think you can figure it out turtle?" Stockman had a dark look before the screen flashed black for a moment, before finally popping up once more, showing the riddle.

_I cannot be felt, seen or touched;_

_Yet I can be found in everybody;_

_My existence is always in debate;_

_Yet I have my own style of music._

_What Am I?_

Don read over the riddle, blinking at the strangeness of it. He'd heard his brother talking about this once, and he was fairly certain he knew the answer to it.

The five minutes passed quickly, and soon after, just in time, Stockman's face showed up on the screen.

"Have you figured it out turtle? Think long and hard about this. All wrong answers can lead to the death of your brother."

Donatello frowned. "I've got it alright."

Stockman thought too highly of himself, and that is what would cause him to lose this game of his. He expected them to break under the pressure, but it wouldn't happen.

"Well? What is the answer turtle?"

* * *

**I really enjoy this story, and I'm glad that I do. ^^ Stories I'm interested in are always so much easier! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks a lot guys for the reviews! I appreciate the feedback that this story is getting. It makes me really excited!

"_Death, the one appointment we all must keep, and for which no time is set"_

_-_Charlie Chan

* * *

"Any luck Leo?" Raphael glanced over at his brother, his eyes narrowed. They had to find their brothers before anything happened. They had no idea where they were, and as they got more clues, he felt that they weren't getting any closer. He felt like they were just being led around in circles.

Leonardo frowned, shaking his head. "No, nothing."

What exactly did that clue even mean? 'Lined Ocean'? There was no such thing, not that he had heard of anyways. "Do you think that you might have any idea?"

Raph stopped on the edge of another building, crouching. "Hand me that paper."

Leo landed beside his brother and pulled out the requested item, and held it out to his brother. Raphael took it and scanned over the words. "Lined Ocean…"

He eyed the streets below him, his eyes searching. "Lined Ocean… Ocean…?"

He straightened quickly, a curse echoing out of his mouth as he shot off.

"Raph!" Leo took off after his brother, confusion running through him. Had Raph figured it out?

* * *

Donatello frowned at the smug look on Stockman's face. Did he really think that he wouldn't be able to answer this riddle? They were too easy.

"It's 'Soul'." Don narrowed his eyes at the obvious fake disappointed look on Stockman's face.

"Correct once again, Donatello. I'll leave you to your brother, for now." He smirked, the screen flashing black for a moment, before Mikey was brought up once more.

He knew that Stockman was just doing this to torture them. They'd have to watch anything that may happen to the other, and their enemies knew how closely knit as a family as they were.

He was slowly starting to feel the effects of being cramped down in this dark enclosed space, the only light being from the screen attached to the top of cabinet. He absolutely hated enclosed spaces, but he was sure that feeling would multiply once he was out of here.

"_Donnie… I don't like being in here." _Focusing more intently on his brother, Don frowned. He could see the fear etched into his baby brother's face, and the slight heaving of his chest as he breathed heavier than normal.

"We'll get out soon Mike, don't worry. Raph and Leo are looking for us."

Donatello's dislike for Stockman was growing stronger and stronger as this 'game' of his went on . Stockman was scaring his baby brother. Only the older brother's had dibs on that, and they could never go this far. It just wasn't right, that look, especially in Mikey's eyes. He looked as if he was ready to give in to the fear.

"You'll be fine Mikey, okay? You don't need to worry."

Mikey looked to be shifting, before his blue eyes turned up, scared, and focused more intently on the screen. _"I know Don… but I really don't want to be in here anymore… I wanna go home."_

He was weakly pushing at the sides of the container, his breath coming out in small puffs.

Wait… puffs? "Mike, are you cold?"

Mikey looked up in surprise, his smaller form shaking. "A little."

Donatello frowned, his eyes narrowing. "When did this start?" Why hadn't he noticed it before?

He growled to himself when he jumped at the sudden flicker of another screen in the corner. Stockman's face popped up once more, a smirk in place on his face.

"I see you've noticed Donatello. As your brother panics, it's getting colder in his holding unit. As I have to keep pumping in air to keep him alive, as per our agreement, I have to cut back on the heat. Such a shame. We scientists have budgets you know." Stockman shook his head mockingly, a glint in his eye.

Donatello growled, his hand shaking, wanting to lash out. He knew it was harder to think when cold, as the body reacted to first warm oneself up. "You dirty…"

Stockman cut him off. "Now now Donatello, let's not resort to names. I'll be with you later to let you know how your brother did."

The screen cut off, drenching Don in pitch black once more.

* * *

Mikey shivered and brought his arms around himself to keep warm. His teeth chattered as he looked up when the screen turned on, showing Stockman's face once more. He'd have the guys face memorized by the time this thing was done.

"W-what do you w-want…?" Mikey cursed himself at the stuttering caused from the cold.

Stockman's eyes narrowed. "Enjoy your next riddle turtle. Five minutes."

The screen went blank for a moment before the next riddle came up.

_A man wanted to enter an exclusive club but did not know the password that was required. He waited by the door and listened. A club member knocked on the door and the doorman said "twelve." The member replied "six " and was let in. A second member came to the door and the doorman said "six." The member replied "three" and was let in. The man thought he had heard enough and walked up to the door. The doorman said "ten" and the man replied "five." but he was not let in. What should have he said?_

Mikey narrowed his eyes at the riddle as he skimmed over it. What would the answer be? If he divided twelve by two, it equalled six, and if he divided six by two, it equalled six, so wouldn't the man have been correct?

What kind of riddle was this?

He shivered, his teeth chattering. Why could he think right now? It was too cold! Stupid Stockman and his stupidness…

See? Now his thoughts didn't even make sense to him even more. This was so stupid.

His head tilted up as the screen flashed back on, showing Stockman's face.

"Answer?" Stockman waited patiently, smirking at the confused expression on Mikey's face. Thirty seconds passed, and Stockman's smirk widened. "Beep beep, time's up turtle. No answer means that your brother will suffer because of your mistake. How many more mistakes will you make before he dies?"

Mikey's eyes widened. "No, don't!" His hand shot up, hitting the material beside the screen. "You can't do that. Donnie didn't do anything wrong! Get rid of my air!"

Stockman shook his head, getting amusement of it. "No, a deal is a deal turtle. These are the rules of the game. You didn't answer the riddle. But to make it up to you, I'll tell you what you should have answered."

Mikey gave him a confused look. "What…?"

What answer would have stopped him from unintentionally hurting his brother?

* * *

**Yay, another chapter! You guys excited? And does anybody have any idea what the answer is? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I love you guy tremendously right now. Thanks so much for all of the support you've been giving me.

_Because I could not stop for Death,_

_He kindly stopped for me._

_The Carriage held but just ourselves_

_And Immortality_

-Emily Dickinson

* * *

Raphael ran quickly, his head spinning. How could they have been so stupid? How could they have not known what the clue was referring to all along? Why hadn't he just stopped for one moment to really think it over. It had been so simple.

He slid to a stop at a drop in the sidewalk, as it tapered off into a set of stairs. Leo landed beside him seconds later, and they both took off down the stairs.

"Raph… why're we here?" Leo took a quick look around them as he followed after his brother, trusting him. If he couldn't trust him, who else _could _he trust?

Raphael took a sharp right turn and continued to run. He was thankful for the stillness of the night. It was easy to avoid the few people who were down here.

"Ocean Parkway. It's on the Brighton Line. As in, 'Lined Ocean'."

But where would the clue be hidden? How were they going to find it?

Leonardo mentally berated himself for not even thinking of that, and was for once grateful that Raph took off topside so much. If Stockman was sending them this far out, what was his plan? He spotted the stop ahead, and ran even quicker. His sharp eyes caught the flapping of paper from one of the higher black criss crossed beams. No one had grabbed it, most likely ignoring it for the normal trash that littered the city. But this wasn't trash… this was the clue to their brother's lives.

He leaped up, grabbing a hold of the paper and quickly but carefully unfolding it as he landed.

_Stage two has begun_

_One suffers while the other watches_

_Will you watch the game, or will you play?_

_Take the train to the Ocean Star_

"These are instructions… not a clue. He's toying with us the bastard." Raphael growled, his eyes scanning the paper from above his brother's shoulder.

Leonardo glanced back at Raph before he tucked the paper away. "Let's get going."

Raphael nodded before they both took off at a run, desperate to get to their brothers. How much longer could they last?

* * *

Donatello took slower breaths, the air puffing in to clouds. It seemed that Stockman was tiring of his game, cutting off the heat to both of their prisons. He could feel every inch of the enclosure around him, and his breathing quickened. He couldn't lose control, he had to concentrate.

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the cold and focus on what it had been like on the Triceraton ship. Just breathe slower, and

Michelangelo kept his eyes focused on the screen as the man's smirk deepened in sick glee. He knew that Stockman was amused by his failure, how could he not be? His hands clenched into fists, and he closed his eyes, not wanting to hear the answer. What had he missed? What had been the answer that was so vital to their survival?

"Three would be the correct answer turtle. The doorman let in those who answered with the number of letters in the word the doorman said."

Stockman gave a dark laugh at the shock that ran through Mikey's eyes, before he cut himself off from the turtle.

Once the screen went dark, Mikey let his head fall to the side. How had he not figured that out? How could he have let such an easy riddle slide passed him? He knew more about this kind of stuff than the others… so why had he not figured it out?

Another shiver shook him, and Mikey whimpered quietly as he wrapped his arms tighter around himself. How much longer did he have to stay trapped here? How much longer until their brothers found them? How much longer… that's all he could think about. He didn't want to be here anymore… never had wanted to be here in the first place.

How had a simple run turned into this?

Guilt was eating at him as he thought over the question once more, his mind groggy. It had been a simple riddle, and that is what got at him. What if he couldn't answer the other riddles? What would happen to Don then?

"I hate questions with no answers…" Mikey whined, his head falling back. He really did.

* * *

Donatello didn't move as the light flickered on in his casket once more, and he didn't hear the angered shouts of the doctor. He only focused on his breathing. That's all that mattered right now. He'd promised Mikey that he wasn't going to die because of him. He'd noticed the lack of air quickly enough, so he had to do this.

His brother's conscience rested on him not losing his cool. If he didn't keep himself alive, he knew that Mikey would feel guilty for getting the riddle wrong. He couldn't have that. Mikey didn't deserve to be consumed by guilt. Not more than he already knew his baby brother was suffering from. When they got out of here, he knew that he'd have to talk to him.

He let his mind wander once more, and focused on the nothingness that followed.

* * *

Mikey panted, shivering at the cold air that touched his skin. He was getting tired, and he knew this was bad. Don had explained to him once about the effects the cold had on them. It slowed down their bodies and their minds until they finally succumbed to a deep sleep, or hibernation.

He wouldn't be able to answer the riddles if he couldn't keep his eyes open.

At the thought, the screen flickered to life once more, and he turned his eyes up, hoping to see his brother again. He was met with disappointment as Stockman's face appeared, dark in anger.

"Your brother has opted out of the game, leaving you on your own. So now, both your brother's, and your own life rest on your ability to answer the riddles that I give to you. Simple enough?"

Mikey held back a choked cry. What did he mean Don had 'opted out'? Was he hurt?

"Think fast turtle." Stockman let out another chuckle. "This one is quite ironic."

The screen popped up another riddle, and Mikey read it over. He couldn't afford another mistake… but it was so hard. The riddle kept blurring in and out of focus.

_The man who built it doesn't want it, the man who bought doesn't need it, the man who needs it doesn't know it._

How was this ironic?

Mikey's head drooped, the cold starting to effect his ability to stay awake.

* * *

**It really is an ironic riddle, isn't it? I know it's easy, but Mikey is out of it at the moment. :D Or should that be a sad face? Anyways, let me know what you guys thought of the chapter! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **The response on this story was not at all expected. I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews so far. :D

_He spoke well who said that graves are the footprints of angels. _

-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

* * *

Running. That's all they seemed to be doing. The train wasn't that far away, but it seemed so much further than it actually was. As they reached the train, they hid in the shadows and made their way to the top, using the hatches on the top of the train as handles to hold.

"Ocean Star, huh?" Raphael grunted as the train jerked slightly, starting to take off.

Leonardo nodded, his eyes drifting to the side as the train picked up speed. "Yeah."

The further the train went, the closer they were to their destination, and the more anxious they became. How were their brother's? Had anything happened to them at all?

So many questions were mirrored between the two turtles, both of them knowing they shared the same thoughts. It would take about an hour to reach the Ocean Star by train, but they couldn't take the chance and risk Stockman getting frustrated with them and ending his 'game'.

The end of the game, meant the end of their brother's lives.

That thought led to another question.

Were either of them dead?

* * *

"Come on turtle, are you having trouble thinking?" Stockman chuckled as he watched the shivering form of the turtle on the screen in front of him. His hand reached up, slowly turning down the dial. The other one was no longer fun, but this one was still providing entertainment.

His experiment hadn't lasted long, but just the thrill of watching them suffer was enough, for now.

Mikey's lids drooped tiredly, the cold eating at him. His teeth were chattering and he rubbed his arms, trying to get some form of heat back. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to use the pain to keep himself awake.

_The man who built it doesn't want it, the man who bought doesn't need it, the man who needs it doesn't know it._

That riddle sounded achingly familiar, and he slowly wrapped his head around it. It had been in his riddle book, and a slightly relieved smile crossed his face. He wouldn't screw up this time. Definitely not this time. Don could count on him.

Stockman's face appeared on the screen once more, and Mikey frowned. This was getting really old. He winced as the man chuckled.

"So have you figured it out turtle?"

Mikey allowed a silly little grin, glad that he wouldn't get it wrong. "It's a c-coffin…"

His teeth were chattering as the room got even colder, and the white clouds of air puffed in front of him. Even through his haze of cold, he could see the disappointment on Stockman's face, but he frowned as the disappointment turned into a smirk of delight.

"You won't last much longer turtle. You can't even think straight." The smirk grew wider.

"Tell you what. Abandon your brother here, and I'll let you go free." He'd given the same offer to the other turtle, but it didn't hurt to see how this one would take it. Would he accept? Decline? He was fairly certain he knew the answer, but it was fun to give them false hope.

"I wouldn't b-betray my brother!" Mikey glared heatedly up at the screen, anger running through him at the question. How dare he. How dare Stockman even try to get him to do something like that.

His glare darkened as Stockman's smirk grew impossibly wider.

"Well, you took a lot less time to consider that. At least your brother Donatello actually thought about it. He had his own interests in mind. Why can't you do the same?" It was a lie, obviously, but the sleep fogged mind of the turtle would affect his thought process. Making him slower due to the cold.

Mikey shook his head, refusing to believe Stockman's words. Don wouldn't have even considered leaving him behind. He knew he wouldn't have. But why did something nag at him, tell him that Don _could _have thought about it. It was his fault after all, that they were even here in the first place.

"You don't believe me? Fair enough, you're entitled to believe in what you will. Just know that your brother obviously doesn't care much about you… or at least not as much as you care about him." Stockman chuckled at his words. Mind games were so easy, especially when the other one was scared and confused, his mind coming up with the most wild things.

Mikey's hand moved up and lightly grasped his head, his eyes wide as the rest of him drooped, the cold starting to take over.

No… Don wouldn't do that. Right?

Why couldn't he have any faith that his brother wouldn't even think of Stockman's offer? Was it because he knew that he wasn't strong?

He shook his head, his eyes clenching shut as he thought over it. No, Don definitely wouldn't have considered it. Stockman had to be lying about that. He had to be. There was no other answer for it.

Laughter echoed through the room as Stockman leaned back. "Time for the next riddle, Michelangelo. Can you once more prevent your brother's supply of air from running out? Or will you lose once again, and put your brother at risk?"

There was a pause before he continued. "Or is Donatello even worth it?"

Mikey's eyes widened at the question Was Don worth it? Of course he was! There was no doubt in his mind, or any question about it at all. He wouldn't fail his brother.

"No answer? Then I suppose you won't mind the next riddle. Think hard, turtle, or it could be the last one that you read."

The screen flashed as it normally did, and it soon showed the riddle.

_A man was to be sentenced, and the judge told him, "You may make a statement. If it is true, I'll sentence you to four years in prison. If it is false, I'll sentence you to six years in prison." After the man made his statement, the judge decided to let him go free. What did the man say?_

Mikey read over the riddle, taking the time to reread it when his head drooped.

What was the answer?

TMNT

**I'm just going to let you know that this riddle is one of my favourites of all time, so I couldn't not put it in. ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Wow, that was a quick response guys, thank you so much!

_A garden is always a series of losses set against a few triumphs, like life itself. _

-May Sarton

* * *

Closer and closer the train moved towards their destination, but it wasn't moving fast enough. The Ocean Star seemed so far away, especially with what was at stake to them. If Stockman hadn't specifically requested them to take this way, they could have driven.

Time didn't seem to be on their side. Neither knew how long their brothers had left to live. Neither of them wanted to think about it. For all they knew, their brothers could be dead already.

"It's not true."

Leo looked up at the voice, muffled from the wind caused by the speed of the train.

"What's not?" His eyes were questioning his brother, curious.

Raphael's shoulders were set as his eyes narrowed in confidence. "They're not dead."

Shock crossed Leonardo's features. What had made Raphael come up with that? It was almost as if he was reassuring the both of them.

As his brother's face didn't change, Leo nodded, agreeing. "You're right Raph."

He was met with the confident smirk of his brother before they were plunged into darkness.

The train screeched as the brakes were hit, sparks flying and lighting up the dark tunnels. Screams echoed around them, and the train felt like it was jumping on the tracks.

Both of the turtles shifted their grips as the train lurched forward, the cars swinging off the tracks. The screams grew louder.

* * *

Donatello's awareness slowly came back to him as he brought himself out of meditation. He noticed two things. He could breathe a lot easier, and it was no longer cold. Had Mikey managed to win the game? But if he had, where was he?

His eyes traced the contours of the structure holding him in the ground, and he lightly traced the screen with his hand.

What had Stockman done to his brother?

His eyes narrowed in determination. "Stockman, I know you can hear me. Answer me."

The screen remained blank for a moment before the image of his brother, arms crossed over himself and teeth chattering appeared.

Don's eyes widened at the sight, and he instinctively pushed against the screen, wanting to help his brother.

"You came back to yourself just in time Donatello. Do enjoy the show." Stockman's laugh echoed in the small space before a buzzing was heard, the sound cutting off abruptly.

He shook his head, not believing what he was seeing. His little brother was shaking, and his eyes were glassy and drooping. He could see the cold starting to take effect, and fear settled in the pit of his stomach. How long had Mikey been in that state?

Donatello's fists clenched as he watched his brother. Why? Why did Stockman have to make things so difficult? Was it because they'd done something to him?

A low growl came from Don's throat at the thought. He bet more than anything that Stockman still held a grudge against them for helping April and destroying his plans to rob all those banks. They had been fifteen, three years had gone by, but yet, Stockman _still _held them in the lowest standards.

Don closed his eyes, angry at himself for not seeing this. Why hadn't he sensed that they were being followed? He knew Mikey thought it was his fault, but it wasn't. It was _both _of their faults. They shouldn't have been goofing off.

His closed fist hit the top of the casket, a strangled yell came from Donatello's throat. What was he supposed to do! How was he going to get them out of here!

He hung his head, his chin touching his plastron. Why was it, that the one time he actually _needed _to be smart, he couldn't?

"I'm so sorry Mikey…"

* * *

Michelangelo turned his eyes up to the screen as it flashed on once more. _When had it shut off? _

"Your time is up turtle, but I'll be nice. You have two more minutes. Stretching the rules just this once wouldn't hurt, would it?" Stockman chuckled darkly, gaining amusement from the suffering of the turtle.

He now had the amusement of both brother's suffering. One watched while the other suffered. And he was able to watch them both. See their reactions.

Mikey coughed, his hand flying to his mouth to cover it, an automatic reaction. His head was pounding, and his fingers and toes felt numb. His tongue darted out, licking chapped and dry lips. He couldn't think, his head hurt way too much. And he was pretty sure that the screen shouldn't have multiplied.

His head fell to the side as he continued to shudder from the cold. He hardly felt it anymore, but his body continued to react.

He slowly brought his hand up to his eyes, rubbing at them. He had to stay awake. Had to answer this riddle. If he didn't, his brother would suffer because he wasn't good enough. He couldn't let that happen. Not again.

"Time is up again, Turtle, and this time you don't get another chance. What is the answer?" Stockman's beady eyes stared back at him, making Mikey nervous, scared.

"Y-you won't s-sentence m-me…?" His voice was unsure. He didn't know the answer. How could he not know it? Riddles were one of the things he loved to do the most. But it was so difficult. Everything was going numb, and black spots were dancing at the edge of his vision. Even breathing was becoming more difficult.

Stockman's eyes lit up in sick joy. "Wrong, turtle, but I'll be nice to you this time. I won't do anything to your brother."

Mikey blinked, confused.

"I'll just let you take the punishment."

As the words were spoken, Mikey's breath hitched. The air had lessened, he could feel it in his lungs. It was even harder to breathe now, the cold pressing against his chest making it even _more _difficult.

His eyes widened as he struggled to take in air.

"Would you like to know the answer, turtle?" Stockman chuckled before he continued, not caring for a response. "The man said, "You'll sentence me to six years in prison." If it was true, then the judge would have to make it false by sentencing him to four years. If it was false, then he would have to give him six years, which would make it true. Rather than contradict his own word, the judge set the man free."

Mikey's head lolled to the side as Stockman's face disappeared from the screen. The black spots dotted across his vision as his breathing slowly began to shorten.

When the screen lit up once more, he didn't even notice.

* * *

**I've been told I'm evil. Is this true? I think I'm a pretty nice person! :D **

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter! ^^  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **The response to the last chapter was absolutely amazing. You have no idea how much this means to me. This is my first story to pass 100 reviews. So thank you to everyone who's reviewed! :hugs everyone:

"_All the things one has forgotten scream for help in dreams."_

-Elias Canetti

* * *

The screams echoed in the darkness of the tunnels, the train flying off of the tracks, screeching along, creating light with only the sparks.

Both Leonardo and Raphael kept their grips tight, knowing if they let go, they'd die.

Leo cringed as the screams grew louder than the sound of the train. People were going to die, and it was all Stockman's fault. He knew now why Stockman had told them to come this way. He wanted them to choose. Help these innocent people, or leave them to die and find their brothers.

The train crashed down, finally catching once more on to the tracks. It screeched to a stop a few feet further down, and then silence remained within the dark.

"Raph?" Leo glanced over towards where he knew his brother should be.

A quiet grunt was heard before an outlined shadow sat up, rubbing at its' head. "M'fine…"

Leo managed a small sigh of relief before climbing out of the mess of the train and making his way over to his brother. "He wants us to choose."

"Ain't no choice bro, we go an' save our bros." Raphael growled, pushing himself up as well. He wasn't choosing between some humans and his brothers. There _was _no choice.

"Of course. Let's go." Leo held out his hand, lightly tapping Raph on the shoulder, and hoisted his brother up once the offer was accepted.

* * *

"Are you growing tired, turtle?" Stockman chuckled as he watched the form on screen. It wouldn't be much longer until the turtle's system just completely shut down.

He turned his eyes over to the other screen, the one showing purple banded turtle.

"Are you enjoying your view, Donatello?" Stockman chuckled once more. It was great, knowing how much that these creatures, animals, suffered by his hand.

* * *

Donatello turned his head up as Stockman spoke. He growled, his eyes darkening. "What do you have against us?"It was a stupid question. He should know it. He'd already thought about it earlier. He just needed a reason. There had to be one.

"It's simple, freak, you ruined my life. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have failed, and Shredder wouldn't have taken me apart. You and your family are all to blame."

Stockman's eyes shone in malice and glee. He was gaining pleasure out of torturing them.

"I have a riddle for you Donatello."

Don blinked, a frown coming over his face. What was Stockman planning now?

"If you get it right, I'll let you both go free. If you don't, you'll get to watch your brother die. I hope that you've recovered enough to answer it."

Stockman's amused laughter echoed through the encasement, before finally tapering off.

"I'll leave you to think for five minutes, and then I'll present you with your riddle."

Before Donatello could say anything, the screen went back to his baby brother. His hand shot up, punching the side of the screen. "Mikey… I want to help you."

He bit his lip, his eyes watching every little movement that Michelangelo made. "I'm so sorry."

Where were Raph and Leo?

"We need you two… please."

Don hung his head, the sounds of his brother's suffering playing louder and louder in his ears.

* * *

Mikey's teeth chattered, and he rubbed his arms, hoping to gain some warmth from the friction. He knew that the cold was making him go into hibernation, or forced sleep. But, the only thought on his mind at the moment, was if Don was safe. How much longer until he could no longer keep his eyes open?

How much longer would they have to suffer? He just wanted his brother to be okay. He wanted to be home, safe and sound and out of Stockman's grip.

He couldn't feel his fingers or his toes anymore, and he had to fight to stay awake.

Mikey clenched his eyes shut as pain seared through him. It wasn't from any injury, rather, it was from the cold. He felt like he was on fire.

A forced laugh came through his mouth at that thought. Don would get a kick out of that. He was so cold that he felt like he was on fire. "Don w-would p-probably c-correct me…"

Now he was talking to himself. Wasn't that great? "Donnie…"

* * *

Donatello winced as he heard his baby brother whine his name. His voice was full of fear, of longing.

How was he supposed to help his brother? The only way he could think was to get the riddle right, but he was starting to doubt his skills. His mind was jumbled, panicked. If he got it wrong, Mikey would die, and he knew Stockman wouldn't hesitate on killing him as well.

He had to get this riddle right, no matter what. That was the only option that he had. His brother's life depended on it. His _own _life depended on it.

Don turned determined eyes upwards as Stockman reappeared.

"I hope you're ready, freak. A wrong answer will cost you your brother's life, but a right one will set you both free."

Stockman smirked. "The regular time limit is in place."

The screen flickered, making Stockman disappear, and the riddle popped up on to the screen.

Donatello focused, reading it over.

"_What is it that you cannot hold even for ten minutes, though it is lighter than a feather?"_

The answer would determine whether or not Mikey died. He couldn't get this wrong.

Donatello bit his lip and focused, thinking the answer over.

Would he get it wrong, and cause the death of his brother? Or, would he get it right and save them both?

* * *

**Woo hoo for fun riddles. This story is most enjoyable. :D Thanks to all who have read~! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait guys! I've been busy preparing for finals! My first final is supposed to be Friday, but I luckily got it off because I got an exemption, meaning, my first final is Monday Afternoon! T_T I do so hope that you guys enjoy the chapter, and that it was worth the wait.

"_Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today."_

-James Dean

* * *

They were here, just where Stockman had indicated that they go. Their brothers were somewhere within this area, but how long did they have to look. Eyes searched through the shrouded park, looking for anything that would help, give them a clue. There had to be something that they could go on, otherwise, they would be forced to bear the guilt of not being able to find their brothers.

"Leo…"

Raphael's voice drifted through the air, catching Leonardo's attention. He turned his head towards him, his eyes tight with emotion. Had he found something?

"Look over there." A dark skinned hand reached out, pointing towards the tall statue. Underneath the angel sat a small envelope, decorated in splashes of red and blue. Stockman had obviously wanted them to notice it.

Leonardo hurried over, his brother following quickly behind. He gently grasped the envelope as they came to it, and took it off of the statue. He flipped it over and tore open the packaging. In here could be the only thing that would help them find their brothers.

He slipped the note out, staring in horror at the picture. It was recent, not even ten minutes ago. His genius brother's eyes were closed, his face pale. He looked dead. His eyes snapped over to the other half, and his heart sunk. Mikey's eyes were glassed over, his skin ghostly. He looked near death….

A growl of anger rang through the park, and Leo wasn't surprised to know it was from himself. Stockman had gone too far.

The picture was snatched out of his hands as Raphael looked over it, his own amber gaze darkening in anger. "Stockman's dead, ya hear?"

He had no complaints. That death would only help their family, he would hold nothing in reserve when it came to killing that man. He turned his head back to his brother, noticing the small black writing on the back of the photo. "Raphael, turn it over."

Raph, startled, quickly turned the photo over, his eyes scanning the words.

_Under Heaven they sleep_

_With Angels they weep_

_Under your feet_

_You will meet_

Leo frowned, reading the words over his brother's shoulder. Was it that easy?

He quickly knelt down, his hands scraping at the dirt below them. He felt, more than heard, his brother kneel beside him, pulling the earth apart with his own hands. They had to be in time. They had to. He didn't believe that Don was dead. Didn't believe that Mikey was _going _to die. He couldn't fail now. Not again.

He jolted as he felt the scrape of concrete underneath his hands. No… it wasn't possible. His eyes slowly widened in horror and comprehension. No, no, no!

"Leo!"

Raphael's shout broke Leo's internal rant, and his head snapped towards his brother. At first, he didn't understand what he was seeing, but it was clear. There was a large metal plate, different kinds of locks sitting on each joint. He quickly counted, seeing ten in total.

Ten locks were between them and their brothers. How much longer did they have? He had no time to think, he could only try to break them.

Raphael was quick to draw his sai, but faltered. These weren't average locks. They were combination. How were they supposed to figure these out?

* * *

Michelangelo's head fell to the side, his eyes sliding shut. He couldn't breathe anymore, and his head was swimming. How was he supposed to stay awake? He barely had any air, and it was so cold…

"Don…"

He internally winced at the sound of his voice. It was cracking. Whether it was from the cold, the fear, or both, he didn't know. All he knew, was that he wanted to go home. Wanted to be back in the lair where it was warm… where it was safe.

Stockman hadn't shown his face for awhile. Probably watching him suffer, the jerk.

He was tempted to give in. Tempted to just go to sleep and give up on suffering. But if he did, he'd be betraying Don. His brother was counting on him, he couldn't just give in.

How much longer would he have to sit here and debate with himself? He couldn't sit here and do this any longer. It was going to drive him insane. But Don was going through the same thing, he knew it, he wasn't going to be the only one who failed in helping his brothers. There was no way that he was going to do that. He had already messed up by getting them caught… he couldn't mess up again, not like this. Not when his brother's life was on his shoulders.

He wished that he knew what was going on with Don. At the thought, he frowned. His brother needed him.

He forced his eyes open, trailing them towards the grey screen. He wasn't going to give up. He couldn't.

"I'll be strong Don… promise…"

* * *

Donatello nearly cried at his brother's promise. "No Mike…"

He was the one who should be strong. His baby brother shouldn't be suffering like this. He should have know that something like this was going to happen, should have told Mikey to stay back.

His eyes immediately snapped back up to the screen as Stockman appeared once more. "Do you have the answer, turtle?"

Donatello narrowed his eyes. He did, and he was thankful. The riddle had been too easy.

"It's breath."

He was unnerved by the smirk on Stockman's face. "Correct. And I hope that you're able to hold it long enough to live. Your brothers are close. But, will they find you dead, or alive? And who will they go for first? You or your brother, Michelangelo?"

The screen went dark, and strange sound pierced the container.

Donatello's eyes widened in horror as he felt moisture hit his legs. No. What if this was happening to Mikey as well! Mikey wouldn't be able to hold his breath long, not in his condition.

"Please, Raph, Leo, help us."

* * *

**So so sorry about the wait guys. Just been busy. If you didn't already read the author's notes, do so, it'll tell you what took so long. XD**

**ALSO: Go and read this story. It's amazing! **.net/s/6594291/1/Favourite_Disease


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **And here is the next chapter that I hope you guys will enjoy. Thanks for sticking with me through it! ^^ And welcome to new readers. :D

"_Never take life seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyways. "_

~Anonymous

* * *

Raphael growled, smashing the lock down against the metal plate in his frustration. "How the shell are we supposed to solve these!" They weren't the code breakers, Don was. It wasn't something that he could have the patience to do. He glanced up as he heard his brother pause. "Leo?"

Leonardo shifted to his feet, staring at the picture that held his two brothers.

"Leo!"

Leo turned his head, snapping back to attention. "What Raph?"

"Why're ya jus' standin' there! We gotta get them out!" Raphael frowned, shoving to his feet as well.

"Raph… think about it."

Raphael blinked, a frown crossing his face once more. "Whadd'ya talkin' 'bout?"

Leo let his own frown stretch across his lips. "It's not the locks."

"What?" It wasn't the locks? What was Leo talking about? He must be crazy. There was nothing there to give his brother that idea, but… they'd always trusted Leo's judgement before, what was the point of questioning it now?

A sigh blew passed Leo's lips, and he rubbed at his face in aggravation. "I don't know how to explain it Raph, but those locks are throwing us off. Help me finish digging this area up."

He dropped to his knees once more, his hands swiping out to brush away the dirt that surrounded the stone statue.

Raphael quickly followed his brother's example, working from the other edge. He watched as each brush of dirt revealed more of the metal plating. He hoped Leo was right, because if not, they'd just wasted time clearing off a giant metal plate, for nothing.

Leo moved as fast as his hands would allow him to. They couldn't risk him being wrong. If he was, his brothers were as good as dead. He didn't want to think of it. Didn't want to think of what would happen if he was wrong. Two tombstones flashed in his mind, and he quickly brushed it out of his head. No, that wouldn't be necessary. He would make sure that it wouldn't be.

Raph slowly moved back as he cleared the area in front of him. "Anything Leo?"

There had to be something. Had to be! Leo couldn't be wrong, not this time. Not when their brothers were relying on them for help. He paused for a moment as he felt a cold spot. What was this?

Leo frowned, coming over his own cold spot. "Raph…? Do you have anything like this on your side?"

Raphael pulled up, quickly making his way to Leo, and feeling the spot his brother had indicated. "Yeah, same spot too, just on a different side.

"This has got to mean something. Keep it up Raph."

Raph nodded before returning to his side continuing to dig.

They had to be able to save their brothers. He knew Leo would feel guilty if they couldn't… but he'd take half the blame too. What kind of brothers were they if they couldn't even protect their younger siblings?

* * *

Mikey sputtered as water splashed on to his face, and he coughed as he tilted his head to the side, away from the stream of water. Where had that come from? He shifted, his muscles being sore from laying in the same position for son long. There was water.

The reality of those words scared him. He could hardly breathe normally, how was he supposed to hold his breath?

Mikey closed his eyes, trying to stop himself from panicking. The sound of water trickling stuck in his mind. How long did he have before the entire container filled up with water?

"S-stockman… this isn't f-funny."

He frowned as Stockman's laughter was the only thing that he was given. Apparently the man found it very funny, but he most certainly didn't.

His eyes trailed around his containment unit, and he struggled to keep his eyes open. He'd promised Don that he would be strong, but he wasn't doing a very good job of it. Especially since he was panicking over a little bit of water. But, he had a reason to be scared didn't he? What if he died down here?

The thought shocked him. Died? No…

He shook slightly as he allowed himself to cry.

* * *

Donatello watched the screen, his eyes darkening in anger at his brothers tears. So Stockman had succeeded in making his brother cry, what more did the monster want. Well, other than their obvious deaths.

He scowled as he heard Stockman's voice.

"Donatello, it seems your brother has given up, even after promising you. So sad, don't you think?"

Don glared at the screen, though he knew it wouldn't make a difference. "He hasn't given up, so leave us and watch the game you seem to enjoy so much."

There was a way out of this, there had to be.

He shifted in his containment, frowning as the water sloshed. How much longer until it was filled? Was his filling faster or slower than his brother's? He hoped it was going faster. He didn't want to have to watch his brother drown.

But, he shouldn't even be thinking like that. Raph, Leo, they'd get here in time. He had faith in them. Their brothers wouldn't leave them. They would have noticed how long they'd been gone. That was the question though. How long had they been gone for?

He ignored Stockman's grating laughter, his eyes focusing instead on his younger brother. His only younger sibling. When they got out of here, Mikey could have his flying skateboard. That wasn't a problem. He didn't think he'd have problems helping his baby brother out at all, especially not if it meant it kept him alive.

Donatello closed his eyes and took a breath, trying to calm his nerves. The constant companion of rushing water was beginning to just become background noise, something he didn't pay attention to. The only consequence to that, was the ever rising water levels.

He eyed the rising water in his brother's containment unit. With the speed it was going, his brother had about fifteen minutes before it covered his head.

His eyes darted around his own. Him, it looked like he had about the same.

How far were their brothers? That is, if they'd already come.

* * *

**Well, that was a fun chapter. Don't you think? XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! ^^ You can all thank Saiyura, we made a little deal, so I decided to post another :D

"_I sought my soul, but my soul I could not see. I sought my God, but my God eluded me. I sought my brother and I found all three."_

~Author Unknown

* * *

The cold spot had to mean something, especially if it was on both of their sides. It couldn't just be nothing, it would kill him if this discovery didn't get them closer to their brothers. Raphael growled, digging further near the cooler temperature of metal. He hissed slightly in pain as he hit a pipe, his eyes widening in confusion. Why would a pipe be here?

He gripped the pipe in his hands, feeling the same coolness as the metal. He followed the pipe with his eyes, seeing that it was connected to the metal sheet. "Leo!"

Leonardo pulled away from his own discovery, hurrying over to Raphael and kneeling beside him. Another pipe.

"I have the same thing on my side. My guess, from what I've been able to feel, is that these pipes are connected to a water source."

Water?

Raphael frowned at the words. Why would there be a pipe full of water…

His thoughts trailed off, his eyes widening in fear. There was no way… even Stockman couldn't be that cruel, right? Though, he'd killed humans in that train station, so he wouldn't put it passed him.

"Leo, these are connected to our brothers. He's going to drown them."

Another set of eyes widening, Leo moved quickly, unsheathing his sword and slashing through the pipe. The water ran out in streams, creating a muddy puddle as it mixed with the dirt around it.

* * *

Donatello shifted, the water sloshing around him, splashing back into his face. He coughed, his eyes turning to the side. The water level wasn't rising anymore. His eyes snapped back to the screen, seeing that Mikey's head was slipping under the water. Why hadn't his stopped!

"Mikey!" Donatello's fists slammed into the walls of his containment unit. No, not his baby brother! He couldn't watch this.

"Stockman, stop it! Just stop it!" He was starting to give up, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't watch his brother die. His only younger sibling, the one that everyone paid extra attention too.

Stockman's laughter crackled through the air. "Not possible, Donatello, this is quite amusing. Who would have thought that I would be able to crack even your scientific mind? I see this as an accomplishment."

Accomplishment? That bastard!

Don screamed in frustration as Mikey's head lulled forward before shooting up, struggling for air.

His eyes widened as he realized something important. The water level had stopped rising in Mikey's part too. Thank god! But how long could his brother stay awake? If he fell asleep, his head would fall into the water.

"Mikey… please, stay awake."

* * *

Mikey felt his eyes water as he struggled to keep his head above the water. His throat burned from the forced coughs. He didn't know how much longer he could stay awake. Everything was fuzzy, his head hurt, he just didn't like it. Why was it so hard to keep awake?

Was it because he could barely breathe? And it certainly wasn't helping with all the water he was swallowing.

Everything was too quiet, and it unnerved him. He hated being along. If he could see his brother, or even hear him again, then it would give him something to focus on. All he could hear was the running water.

His head drooped, but a change in sound caused him to jerk up. The running water, it was gone. Just what had happened to it?

He just hoped that no more water would fill the container… he didn't think he could deal with it if the water was any higher than it was now.

* * *

Leonardo glared down at the other pipe, now laying slashed apart like the other one. Stockman would not be drowning his brothers… but the only thing that worried him, was how long had those pipes been delivering water to their brothers?

He whirled around, Raphael joining him as they both raised their weapons at the approaching figure.

"This wouldn't be a game, if you didn't play according to the rules."

"Stockman…" Raphael growled, his eyes flashing in heated anger. This bastard had played with their brothers' lives long enough. He wanted them back, wanted them safe. They couldn't remain underground any longer, but was Stockman here to stop them from rescuing their brothers?

"I offer you a trade." Stockman rose his brow, eyes sparking in thought as he smirked at the turtles.

Trade? What kind of trade was this man proposing? Leo frowned at the thought of what Stockman wanted now.

Stockman rose his arms, laughing as some stray foot ninja gathered around him. Ones that wanted nothing to do with Saki any longer. They knew that only he could provide them what they wanted. And he would use them to his full advantage.

"For every one that you manage to land a hit on, I will offer you half a combination."

Leonardo's eyes narrowed. That was too easy. Stockman knew that they could easily fight of the Foot. What was the catch?

"However…"

There it was. He knew it wouldn't be that easy. It never was with these people. They always had to make everything difficult. Always had to make them live on the edge of their seat, and stay on their toes. It was never easy.

"… I want you to relinquish your weapons, and you are not to use your hands."

Raphael growled. So the bastard wanted them to fight with their damn feet!

"And if you do not comply."

Stockman's smirk grew at the looks on the turtles' faces.

"What about it, huh?" Raphael's fists clenched, and he glared at the man. He saw no amusement in this, at all. Why was it that these guys always had to drag things on! Why couldn't they just tell them all in one go? He hated waiting!

"I will make sure that you never see your brothers again."

Stockman glanced at the locks, his eyes turning towards Raphael and Leonardo once more.

"Your youngest brother has about ten minutes left, if he manages to stay awake, of air left. You must get twenty hits in, to get all ten combinations. And this doesn't include the time you must take to figure out which combinations, go with which locks."

Leo's eyes narrowed.

"I wouldn't waste time, the clock is ticking." He signalled the Foot and they moved forward.

Raphael lashed out, slamming his foot into one of the ninja's stomachs. They would feel all the anger he had built up over the night, all the frustration.

"That's one hit! Nineteen left."

But would they be able to do it in time?

* * *

**Another chapter, done! :D We're getting near the ending. And all I can say, is thank you guys for all the reviews! ^^ It means so much to me. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: **_Wow, this was a fun chapter to write. :D And you guys can once again thank Saiyura, or Sai-chan. XD She keeps pushing me to update the impatient person that she is. :P But I love her for it. Enjoy the chapter!

"_We didn't lose the game; we just ran out of time"_

-Vince Lombardi

* * *

"Time is fading quickly, turtles. Are you sure that you really want to save your brothers?" Stockman's smirk stretched across his face, eyes watching as the turtles kicked out at the Foot. His eyes darted over towards Leonardo as another kick was landed.

"Nine hits left, nine minutes to go." He was amused at how quickly they were working through his men, but also quite annoyed. They were useless, he'd have to dispose of them later.

Raphael jumped, flipping over the ninja and kicking him square in the back, before turning, slamming his foot in the other one's stomach. He growled in anger as Stockman counted down in the background. Seven left? They could easily do this, no problems.

Leo landed softly beside his brother, glancing at the enemy that surrounded them. They had no time to think, they merely had to attack. He rushed forward, sliding underneath one of the Foot, and nailing him in the back of the leg. He quickly twisted, knocking two more over in a sweeping kick.

How much time did they have left? No… he couldn't think of that. Just keep hitting them. He faintly heard two more solid kicks. Good, two left. He jumped back, his eyes meeting his brother's. They both nodded before ducking under the double swing, and kicking both the enemies in the ribs. The distinct cracking noise that was heard was surprisingly pleasing.

Raphael's head, along with his brother's, both snapped up at the sound of clapping.

"Well done, turtles. You have eight minutes remaining. And a promise, is a promise." Stockman laughed, pulling something out of his jacket and tossing it towards Leo, who quickly caught it and unfolded it. Ten combinations, ten locks. They had eight minutes to figure out which ones went to which.

Leo quickly skimmed over the paper, taking the combinations to memory. "I'll work on the first five locks, cross them off as you figure them out… Raph?"

Raphael had his eyes narrowed at Stockman, his hands twitching in anger. "I'm going to kill you, ya hear me?"

"Do you really have the time to be making threats, Raphael, when your precious time is quickly slipping through your fingers?"

"Augh!" Raphael growled darkly, taking the paper from his brother's hands and going to work on the last lock. He'd work his way backwards. First combination, no…

If that damn Stockman wasn't staring down his back, he wouldn't be so damn angry! "Get yer entertainment elsewhere ya ba-"

He flinched at his brother's yell. "Raph!"

Leo narrowed his eyes. "Ignore him, we'll deal with him once the others are safe. Just keep working, got it?"

He gave a relieved sigh as the lock clicked. "Mark off the third combination from the top."

He threw the now unlocked lock behind him, hoping that it would hit Stockman. He was met with no resisting sound, and he frowned. They had nine combinations left…

"Only six minutes left. Are you sure you can do it in time? Or did you want me to call you back once your brothers' dissections are over?"

He frowned as the red one resisted him. No reaction? Maybe he should have gotten rid of Leonardo? His mind was too calm, wasn't easy enough to disturb. Surely there was a way?

* * *

Michelangelo leaned back, coughing harshly to get the water out of his lungs. He couldn't do this anymore! He could barely keep his eyes open, could barely even keep his head above the water. Don was definitely going to have to deal with him sleeping in his head bed for the next few nights… because he didn't think he'd like the dark for quite awhile.

Heh… he thought he could still go home? Of course he did. Stupid Stockman didn't know their brothers like they did. Leo and Raph would never give up, not until their bodies were found. "Well…"

He coughed a few more times, expelling the remaining water. "…hopefully it won't come to that part."

The water really hadn't risen in the last little bit, so he'd been right. Whatever had been delivering the water, had either been shut off, or forcefully stopped, by something else.

His head was so light, but heavy at the same time. He wanted to sleep, wanted to just lay down and go to bed. He was tired! "Don…? I'm telling you right now… I'm going to sleep like a rock, for like a week!"

Donatello chuckled softly at his brother's words. He was glad, it seemed that the lack of rising water had lit his little brother's hopes once more. He would make sure the next time they decided to go out alone, and were actually allowed to by their brothers, that he would keep an eye out even more on their surroundings. He couldn't let them be captured like this again.

Stockman was definitely on his bad side, or, 'his evil Frankenstein monster side', as Mikey called it. He'd make sure that the man paid for what he had done to his family. There was no way that he was going to let him get away with torturing him, or torturing his only younger brother.

He moved his arm up, the water sloshing up passed his chin for a moment. There was hardly any room to move in this thing. There was no way out of here, from what he could see, just like what he'd deduced before, but he'd been hoping that the pressure from the water would at least do something, crack it maybe. But, it seemed like no luck was on their side.

He gave a small sigh, his palms resting flat against the surface of his containment unit.

'_Come on Leo… Raph… please. We need you.'_

* * *

"Three minutes." Stockman chuckled at Raphael's hunched shoulders. "Do you think you'll make it in time?"

"Ignore him, Raph." Leo commanded, throwing the fourth lock behind him. "Scratch out the last combination."

Raphael breathed out quietly, letting his shoulders relax as he did as he was told, before he finished working on his own locks. They had three left. Leo had gotten three, he'd gotten four. They had to move quickly. He was for once glad that Leo was able to remain so calm, and for his good memory.

Stockman growled in annoyance, his eyes focusing angrily on Leo. The turtle was ruining his fun! If not for the look of fear in his eyes, he would destroy him now!

"One minute."

Counting down out loud seemed to be working, as even Leonardo's shoulders tensed at the one minute mark. It was quite amusing, watching these two suffer, while knowing the other two were suffering as well. It was the perfect way to rid himself of the thorns in his side.

"I got it!" Leonardo threw the last lock behind him, scrambling to the one side to pull it up. "Raph, grab the other side, get off of the door!"

Raphael quickly complied, moving back and grabbing his own edge, heaving.

"Time's up."

* * *

**Was that a bad place to leave it? XD Hope you enjoyed! Story is nearly at a close. So sad.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Wow guys, I'm so amazed at how many reviews this story has gotten, I just adore it. It makes me happy to know that you enjoy it so much. :D Here's your chapter Sai-chan!

"_Sorrow makes us all children again - destroys all differences of intellect. The wisest know nothing." _

-Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

Time was up… but it didn't matter now, the lid was off, they had to be okay. Raphael grunted as they threw the cover to the ground, ignoring Stockman's piercing gaze into his back. He was only trying to unnerve them. His eyes dropped down, spying the tops of two clear containers. Their brothers were in there, but they weren't moving…

Leonardo slid into the hold quickly, dropping down and pulling the other lid up, motioning for Raph to do the same to Don.

"Mikey… Mike!"

No response, he wasn't moving, wasn't even twitching. "No, there's no way we're late."

He reached down, hauling his baby brother up and out of the water. He was freezing cold, and it felt like there was no life in him. The realization struck him hard, but he refused to believe it, his brother wasn't dead.

Carefully cradling Mikey to his chest, he jumped out of the hole and lay him down on the ground, glaring at any of the stray Foot that came too close.

Raphael threw the lid open on his Donatello's entrapment, quickly pulling him out and jumping up and away from the hole in the ground. "Donnie…"

Donatello coughed, his head falling back slightly as he looked up at his older brother. "Hey Raph…"

He shifted, trying to get up, but was held down.

"Don' move Donnie, ya need ta rest fer now. Yer freezin' cold…"

He frowned as he was pushed away, Don struggling to get up. "I have to check on Mikey. I'm fine."

At the mention of his youngest brother's name, he glanced over at Leo, seeing his hunched shoulders. "Leo…?"

Stockman noticed the set of the turtle's shoulders, and he couldn't help but allow himself a laugh. So he'd succeeded in killing at least _one _of the blasted turtles. "Not breathing, Leonardo? I guess you were too late after all. But don't worry, it was just a game, it's too bad you can't hit 'restart'."

Leo ignored Stockman's remarks, just wanting him to shut up. His baby brother… he wasn't breathing.

He let out a calming breath, placing his hands one over the other on to his chest. He started to give chest compressions, hoping to make him cough up the water.

TMNT

Raphael did not take Stockman's words lightly, and his eyes lit in anger. He'd never felt this angry before. He was angry enough to kill… and it shocked him. He pulled himself up along with his younger brother. "Come on Donnie, I'll take ya ova' ther'."

He set Don down beside Leo and stood up, strangely calm on the outside, despite the rage that was flaring within him. His eyes darted up to glare at Stockman, narrowing further at the smirk that was drawn across the man's face.

"Anger won't do anything for you, Raphael. Your brother is _dead_." Stockman dragged out the last word, taking pleasure at the thought of it. "Would you and Leonardo like to partake in another version of the game? Oh, but it wouldn't be fair, would it? After all, Donatello would be by himself, trying to get you out."

His eyes danced in amusement at the tenseness of the turtle's posture. It was clear that he would snap any moment, but Stockman didn't care. It was too much fun. He was finally free of at least one of the thorns in his side, and he knew that the others would soon fall as well. Though their bond seemed to help them in battle, he was sure it was what would destroy them with the lack of one brother's presence.

"Did you need me to take his body in for science? After all, you wouldn't want him rotting away with an unmarked grave."

Stockman's words were the last straw. The man was _dead_.

Raphael shot forward. Wanting so badly to make the man pay. He was no good at healing, he couldn't do crap when it came to that aspect. But he was good at fighting. He couldn't protect his brother while he was alive, but he sure as shell could prevent Stockman from touching his body.

He quickly drew his sai, clenching them tightly between his fingers, the intent to kill dripping from his aura. That man, _thing_, would not be leaving this graveyard alive. It was fitting, after all, to die here.

Laughing, Stockman moved out of the way of the enraged turtle. He found the sorrow that rolled off of him quite amusing. The turtle thought he could hide it with the rage, but the emotion merely numbed it, rather than hid it.

The angrier Raphael was, the easier it was to dodge him.

"I can assure you, that if we had his body, it would be for the good of mankind. Isn't that what your brother would have wanted? Anytime I saw him, he always was the one that was always laughing and smiling. I would think that he loved to help people."

Another swing, this time with less focus, but there was much more power.

"Shut up!" Raphael snarled, finally landing a kick in Stockman's stomach. He stalked over, angry as Stockman rolled to his feet and away, the man's crazy grin still in place.

"I'll make sure ya don' got nothing' ta laugh 'bout when I'm through wit' ya!"

* * *

Leonardo had been hurriedly moved to the side, Donatello quickly taking over. He'd promised his brother that he'd protect him, that they'd be okay, and now he lay unmoving, and not breathing. His compressions were growing desperate now, the longer it took for any reaction to occur.

He leaned forward, covering Mikey's nose with his hand, and blowing into his mouth to send the air into his lungs, before he returned to the compressions.

Nothing was working, there was nothing happening. No matter what he did, there was no response.

"You can't be dead Mikey…"

Don frowned, fighting back the tears that wanted to flow. He couldn't show weakness, not in front of the enemy. He could distantly hear Raphael fighting Stockman in the background. As much as he wanted to make him pay, he couldn't. His normally docile nature had been torn apart, and he wanted to yell and scream, to make the man suffer. The emotions and feelings surprised him. But the important thing right now, was his brother. He'd tear into Stockman later, as soon as his brother started _breathing_!

"You promised me, remember? You said you'd be strong, you said that we'd get out of here. You never break your promises Mikey, don't start now."

Leonardo masked his own tears, pulling his brother back as he slumped, still no response from the still form on the ground. He pulled his younger brother close, hiding his face. He couldn't let Don see his tears.

Donatello let out a sob, weakly trying to pull away. The tears ran down his cheeks, and he didn't care about that anymore. All he cared about was that his baby brother was dead. He wasn't coming back.

"MIKEY!"

* * *

**Hi guys, I love you? :D There's still more to come. Want more? I know I do. XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** You can all once again blame Saiyura for the chapter. She won't leave me alone. :D

"_There's no other love like the love for a brother. There's no other love like the love from a brother." _

-Astrid Alauda

* * *

Raphael panted, both a mixture of anger and fatigue. Everything that had happened tonight, all of this, it was all Stockman's fault. He'd nearly lost Don as well. Mikey, he was gone, and it was all because Stockman wanted to play a game, wanted revenge for whatever reason. This man had cost him his family.

"Is something wrong, Raphael? Are you angry? Upset?" Stockman jeered. "I thought I wouldn't have anything to laugh about? I'm laughing at _you_."

He'd wipe that smirk right off of Stockman's face!

Raphael snarled, darting forward quickly, weapons held firmly in his hands. He could already see his sai plunging forward, taking what this man had taken from his baby brother. Life. It was only fair, wasn't it, that Stockman pay with his life? A life for a life.

It was a fair trade to him, and he'd make sure that he got exactly that. They would not be leaving this graveyard until their brother's killer was dead at their feet.

He was used to the bursts of anger that he got, some of them as intense as the one he was feeling now. This one, however, was different. He couldn't hold himself back, couldn't be brought back. Mikey was dead. That couldn't be undone, no matter how much he wished that it could be. They would have to bury him, find a place that no one would discover his bones.

Just the thought of having to do that made him angrier. Why did Stockman have to do this! Why not him and Leo? They could have made it through this. Why their younger brothers?

"Am I out of line, saying I might just want to keep his body for myself? I could learn many things from his _corpse_." Stockamn stressed the word, eyes darkening in sick pleasure at the turtle's anger. He dodged out of the way of the furious attacks, his amusement growing, though some part of him feared. The attacks were growing in strength, how much longer _could _he dodge them for?

A smirk spread across Raph's face as he slashed Stockman across the face. The man was slowing down.

* * *

There was no way his brother could be dead, he wouldn't believe it. "Let go of me Leo!"

Don struggled in his brother's grip, lurching forward. He slammed his fist on to Mikey's chest as he broke free from Leo, and he watched, waited. There had to be a pulse.

He tensed as his brother jerked. There had to be a pulse, his brother couldn't be dead!

"Mikey, please!" Don shouted, his tears breaking free.

A small sound came from Mikey before he started to cough. Don quickly crawled over and tilted his brother to the side, letting him cough up the water. He gently rubbed his brother's arms. "It'll be okay Mikey…"

The tears ran freely down his face. He wasn't dead, his baby brother wasn't dead! But… that didn't make his anger towards Stockman any less, it made it worse. They'd nearly lost their brother, had thought he was actually dead.

"Don, stay with Mikey." Leo straightened, his eyes watching the stray Foot who surrounded them. They weren't fighting for their brother's lives anymore, they didn't have to hold back. "I need to release some frustration."

Don allowed a small watery chuckle. "Alright, Leo."

Leonardo offered his brother a small smile. "Keep an eye on him." He gave a small grin at the nod, and stepped forward. He cracked his knuckles, watching as they advanced. "You won't lay a hand on my brothers, you understand?" He threatened.

The Foot ninjas remained impassive, surrounding the turtles.

Leo shot forward suddenly, surprising one of the ninja. He tackled them to the ground and quickly used the momentum to flip himself forward and towards his katana that lay on the ground. He scooped them up into his hands and twisted back to face the ninja. He allowed a small grin, crooking his fingers in a 'bring it' motion. It was out of character for him, but if it got the ninja away from his brothers, he didn't mind.

The ninja took the bait, something he was happy for. He danced around his enemies, steadily working himself so that he was inbetween his brothers and the Foot ninja.

* * *

Donatello crossed his legs, propping his brother's head in his lap. "You gave me a scare Mike… you gave _all _of us a scare. We thought you had died."

"Just let me tell you, you will not be leaving our sights for awhile." He gave a slight grin. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't be leaving his brother's sights for awhile either, but he could deal with it. His brother wasn't dead. He was alive, out cold, but alive.

They had to get home, but Leo and Raph were dealing with the enemies first. He was forbidden to help, and it irked him, but he understood. He would stay and protect Mikey, Leo was protecting them, and Raph was protecting _all _of them.

* * *

Stockman held himself against the stone of a nearby headstone, blood dripping down his arms and staining his lab coat a dark red. His cocky smirk was gone from his face, replaced with an angered expression. The scowl stretched across his mouth, and he narrowed his eyes at Raphael.

"Your brother is dead turtle, why don't you give up?"

Raphael merely smirked. "No, I don't think he is."

He had noticed the change of his brother's positions, Don wasn't crying, Leo was more determined. He was sure that his brother wasn't dead. He couldn't be sure unless he checked him over for himself, but this small miniscule amount of hope would work. It was enough that he could get rid of Stockman and safely return his family home.

Stockman growled in frustration at the turtle's confidence. He was sure that the little one had been dead, and it was supposed to have broken this one's confidence. He was _supposed _to have been able to get rid of the turtles! Why couldn't his plans ever go right! They always ruined it!

Raphael tapped his sai against his hand before he burst into a sprint towards Stockman, surprising him, and not allowing him any time to escape. The sai plunged forward into Stockman's shoulder, drawing out a scream of pain. He couldn't do it… damnit.

He brought his foot up and slammed it into Stockman's stomach, watching as he was ripped from his sai and fell to the ground. "Yer lucky I ain't gonna kill ya."

It wasn't that he wasn't going to, but rather, he couldn't. Mikey wouldn't want him to kill, wouldn't want him to get his hands dirty. He wished that he could overcome that, kill this man before he hurt his family anymore. His grip tightened on his sai as laughter escaped the man's mouth.

"You can't kill me turtle? Pathetic. If you don't, I'll just keep coming after you and your brothers. You wont be able to stop me." He threatened.

Raph's eyes narrowed before he walked forward, slamming his foot down on to Stockman's knee and pushing his said in through the other one. "I can't kill you, Stockman, but that doesn't mean I can't stop you from coming after my family again."

He tore the sai out, hearing the scream, and drove it into his other knee, relishing in the fact that he was at least doing something.

He pulled it out once more, sheathing them. The ninja were fleeing, they were leaving because their master had been taken out.

The nightmare was over, or, atleast, he hoped it was.

Raphael jogged over to his brothers, falling to his knees beside Leo and Don, and pulling them into a hug. He just wanted to get home, wanted to quit feeling angry and scared.

"We're going home." Leo smiled, pulling his brothers tighter against him, Mikey in the middle. "We're going home." He repeated.

* * *

**One more chapter dearies. :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this entire story. It was a great adventure, and I'm glad you all enjoyed it. This fiction hit so many milestones for me! I appreciate it, and once more, thank you. J

"_Our siblings push buttons that cast us in roles we felt sure we had let go of long ago - the baby, the peacekeeper, the caretaker, the avoider... It doesn't seem to matter how much time has elapsed or how far we've traveled."_

-Jane Mersky Leder

* * *

He couldn't sleep, not without having his brothers in the same room. For once, he and Raph didn't argue, and they used each others silent companionship to watch over the two younger brothers. They'd nearly lost them, ran out of time. If they hadn't been as quick as they were, would they have lost Mikey, Don? Both? It was a thought that neither of them even wanted to think about.

"Leo."

Leonardo tilted his head up, breaking out of his thoughts at Raphael's voice. "Hm? What is it Raph?"

"Ther' okay." Raphael walked into the room, setting a cup of hot chocolate down in front of his brother, and taking his own seat.

"I know that… it's just, what if we had been too late?" Leonardo trailed off, eyes darting down to the hot cup in his hands. It was that thought that wouldn't leave him alone. All these 'what ifs'. It was driving him insane, but, he found it surprisingly easy to tell Raph about his problem. Maybe this ordeal had brought them closer together. He wouldn't want to give the closeness up for anything, but this wasn't the way he'd wanted to gain it.

There was a small grunt, and Leo looked up at Raph's small smirk.

"Ferget 'bout all these 'what ifs', Leo. Ya ain't the only one ya know."

Leo blinked slowly in comprehension. "You too? The same ones?"

He was shocked at the shake of his brother's head.

"No Leo, my 'what ifs' are different. I keep t'inkin', what if not killin' Stockman brings us more trouble? I know dat I stabbed 'im through the knees, but he's come back from worse. I don' wanna be the reason dat something' else goes wrong. What if he goes afta you next?"

It was nice, hearing his younger brother's thoughts, knowing that they weren't being kept locked inside, but it also saddened him that Raph would even think to place any kind of blame on himself.

"In your words, 'No Raph'."

He gave a small smile as Raphael looked up, the molten amber locking with his own chocolate brown.

"You did the right thing, in not killing Stockman. You're not a killer Raph, and even though you act tough, rowdy even, you will _never _be a killer. You aren't the type. You can say you'll kill him, but I know that you never could."

Leo offered his brother a small smile at the slightly shocked look on Raph's face. "And you know it's true as well."

Raphael let out a soft snort, rolling his eyes. "Yer cheesy… but t'anks."

"Anytime."

* * *

Two days, that's it, that's all they'd been gone for. The 'game' had only lasted a day, but they'd been trapped in those 'caskets' for a little over two days.

Donatello paced in his lab, eyes darting over to his younger brother lying still in the cot. He'd woken up himself about half a day ago, much to the relief of his older brothers, which is exactly why they weren't in the room. He'd never seen them look so exhausted, and if it wasn't for his powers of 'persuasion', he was sure they'd still be here in the room.

He could watch Mikey on his own, it was still a part of his promise. The others needed rest, and as far as he was concerned, he'd rested enough . They'd been asleep for three days since they got home. He hardly remembered crawling into bed, his mind a jilted blur. It was hardly recognizable to even himself. It wasn't something he was pleased with, but it was how it was.

Donatello chuckled softly to himself, lines of worry creasing his brow. This was sad, and he didn't know what to do. Just how long had his brother been out, 'dead'? The lack of oxygen to the brain, how badly had it affected his brother?

He'd done the calculations himself, thinking back hard to exactly how long Mikey had been oxygen depraved, coupled with the water. At the worst, permanent brain damage, and at the best… no damage at all. Of course he was hoping for latter, he would feel horribly guilty if his brother was stuck with brain damage because he hadn't sensed their attackers.

Don walked closer and took a seat, gently brushing his large fingers over his brother's brow. "Come on Mikey, I know I've already reminded you about our promise… but I can't help but remind you again. You hate breaking promises, remember? We said we'd get out of there, and we'd be okay. If you have any kind of injury Mikey, you're not 'fine'. So don't start lying now."

He lay his head down, resting it on the soft bedding of the cot, eyes slowly drifting shut. He trailed his hand down and grasped the lighter coloured one in a tight grip.

'_Twitch. Twitch.'_

Donatello opened his eyes, groggily looking around. He looked up, seeing lids fluttering. "Mikey…?"

Blue orbs clouded with sleep, slowly showed themselves.

"D-don…?"

His voice was raspy, and Don quickly noted that it was due to the lack of water. "Don't talk Mikey, I'll be right back with a glass of water, okay?"

As Mikey moved to open his mouth in response, Don chuckled. "I said no talking, Mikey. Just nod."

He gave a smile at the nod, and quickly turned back to doing what he had been before. He moved quickly over towards the small sink in the corner of their makeshift 'infirmary'.

After filling up a cup of water, he grabbed a straw and brought it over. "Drink slowly Mike, I don't want you to throw it up."

Mikey complied, taking small sips as directed, having had the water taken away from him plenty of times before the last few times he'd been sick and in need of water.

"I'm going to go and get Leo and Raph, okay?"

Mikey gave a slight grin and nodded in an exaggerated fashion, ignoring the comment of 'goof' as his brother left to fetch the others.

He was home, and the familiar smell that surrounded him, gave comfort. Next time, he'd make sure to be more aware, and he wouldn't let his brother get caught trying to protect him. That was something he would definitely work on to improve.

He didn't know what it was, but the faces of his brothers walking in the door, all three of them together, brought a smile to his face. They were all together again, they were a family again. He just couldn't wait until he got out of this stupid cot and back on his feet.

Confusion enveloped him as Leo brought out Monopoly. He'd been bugging them to play that for weeks, but why now? Why would Leo just suddenly bring it out now?

"I'm sorry Mikey, this was the whole reason you didn't ask either Raph or I to go with you two. I promise that we won't just brush you off like that, and if we ever do, don't be afraid to pester us. You know I'll remember." Leo offered an apologetic smile.

Mikey laughed, slowly setting up the game pieces. The laughter in the room was contagious, and he allowed himself to be caught up in it.

Now which version did they want? Better to ask, then to pick wrong, right?

"How do you want to play?"

* * *

**Done! Woot~! It's been a great ride guys, thanks so much for everything! :D**


End file.
